the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/On our wonderful villians.
Ah, the villians of the show. Of course we all love Sibuna and the other awesome Anubis students. But who could forget the villians? Our evil, wonderful baddies? Rufus~ My favorite baddie of the show. Rufus Zeno or Renee Zeldman, the collector, the betrayer...he may be evil but you gotta love him. I do and I'm not really even sure why. But he's like, insane, and that makes him fun. Sure, he's scary, big, mysterious and mean, but when he's on screen you know something's going down. He's good because unlike Victor, Senkhara and Vera you didn't really know he was bad at first. He's manipulative and sneaky and completely insane but he's fun and dangerous, everything a villian should be. Plus his clothes. All black. Always black. Victor- The non baddie bad guy. I actually love him. Sure, he can be kind of mean but he's more misunderstood than evil. The relationship between him and his father explain almost every problem with him. He just wants to finish his father's dream and become immortal. In the end you know he doesn't mean any real harm. He got worried when Alfie got hurt and saved Joy. With the acolytes, Victor didn't know the life and death thing was really going to happen, so that's not his fault. In all, he's a really interesting character with an awesome mustache. Vera- UGH. I love Rufus and Victor but Vera...bleh. I got a bad mood whenever she appeared on screen. Just the way she walked in the door bothered me. Then kidnapping Trudy and almost getting Mara expelled, and trying to get Sibuna hurt? (Yes, Victor did it too, but it was her schemes that caused it.) I'm just disappointed she left the show so...meh. She just sorta walked off. I hope she comes back just because, though I hated her, she was a good villian and I do want to see a better ending for her. More karma. Senkhara- Ah yes, the heartless ghost women we all hate. While Vera irritated me in every way Senkhara was more of a scared sort of hate. But wow, she was intense. The only baddie with any real control over Sibuna, and the only one who could actually hurt you with her hands. The thing that I like is how, unlike the others, she actually does listen once in a while and extends the deadlines when begged, though she threatens them every time. Rufus just pushes you harder and forces you to get it done and never listens to anyone but himself. The fact that she murdered king Tut just makes her even more scary. She was the most dangerous villian in the show, period, and the fact that Sibuna was actually working for her made her even more interesting. SEASON 3- Alright, so all this stuff about that new villian...there is a lot of possibilities for this guy. RFS- I'd like that because, you know, Frobisher-Smythe is a genius. The interesting part is that he never seemed bad, like, ever. Sarah was his daughter so, I mean, he seemed to be a good guy. So if he's the villian it will be an awesome twist. Sweety- Ah, old Sweety. If he becomes the new baddie I think he'll have some sort of Anti-Villian thing going on. He might do everything for Eddie's sake, which makes it pretty interesting. Jason- I'd love this. I mean, I'd hate if he was a bad guy but I just want him back so bad. Joy's Dad- Hey, he was in the society and he has to have some story to him. He would make an awesome baddie and develop Joy as well. If he's the villian the bad thing she does could do with him. Anubis- Yeah, this is a new idea, but think about it. An ancient curse, a bad guy we've always known about...Why can't it be the God of Death himself? This will make it really, really cool. He'd be even stronger than Senkhara was, and seriously. Anubis VS Sibuna. Imagine that, and try to tell me it wouldn't be awesome. So, what are your opinions on our baddies? Who's your favorite? Who do you think the next villian will be? Category:Blog posts